


"Cool"

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Dark Humor, DramaDrama, Gen, In high school I tagged it, Well - Freeform, and, but I was in high school so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: “Don’t you think Sei-chan’s sunglasses are cool, Subaru?”





	"Cool"

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from lj

“Don’t you think Sei-chan’s sunglasses are cool, Subaru?”

Said green-eyed Sumeragi lifted his head and looked at his sister, “But he hardly ever wears those.”

“Exactly!” She said, “Which makes when he _does_ that much cooler.”

Subaru had pondered it at the time, never quite understanding why she loved those sunglasses so much. Now all he remembered was that she did.

Now she was gone. Seishirou was gone, too; his sunglasses just as lost. Subaru picked a pair off the rack and slipped them on. They didn’t fit right, so he slipped them back off. Trying another pair, he was struck by how close to Seishirou’s they were.

They fit fine, so he looked in the mirror to study himself.

“Cool.”


End file.
